


Princes, Scales, and Fish Tales

by juvjuvychan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvjuvychan/pseuds/juvjuvychan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was saved by the most beautiful boy he had ever seen after his ship sunk in a freak storm.  To bad said boy was a merman.  Obligatory little mermaid au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes, Scales, and Fish Tales

Teddy blinked sluggishly feeling as though he had just gone ten rounds with Kate in training. No scratch that, ten rounds with Kate would have killed him, this was more like three. He hurt all over, in places Teddy didn’t even know could be sore, but boy were they proving him oh so wrong. He groaned his throat clenching up leaving his entire chest rippling with pain. Teddy coughed once, twice, and finally a third time when he felt a hand on his back rubbing smooth circles in an attempt to sooth the pain he was in. 

Teddy squinted into the sun, even his eyes hurt. His mind felt cloudy but slowly he was remembering glimpses of how he ended up in this predicament. Predicament being laying on a beach entire body throbbing with pain and some stranger caressing his back in a way that felt way to good to be appropriate. 

Teddy had been on his ship, sailing back from visiting the neighboring kingdom of Pym. He recalled bits of his time there, the warm embrace of his childhood friend Cassie, Kate standing behind him ever vigilant in her duty to protect him, the Prince of Skrull. He could see flits of images started to mend themselves back together in his mind. A ship, their ship, returning to his home when the storm struck. Sudden and without warning the sea had turned against them. Teddy was left helpless as he watched his crew struggle to keep them afloat and push through the storm. It was, ultimately, a futile effort. Most of his crew had been tossed overboard by the force of the waves, Teddy among them. 

Finally the last thing he remembered was Kate screaming his name in panic. Then nothing. 

He groaned which appeared to alarm his yet-to-be-seen companion. Teddy felt movement beside him, heard the squelch of sand, felt the warmth of the other radiate off them. He scrubbed at his eyes trying to clear away haziness he still felt. 

“Stranger”, he began turning his head to look upon his savior. Teddy gaped without meaning to. It wasn’t a voluntary action, Teddy was a prince born and raised. His parents, good people both, along with their court had taught him all the proper teachings a young prince should know so they can one day become a good king. How to act in public, the proper way to address others, be polite, grateful, and humble seeming at all times. For the most part Teddy was a good student, even if at times he felt the teachings were sorely dull. Cassie excelled at them far more then he did. Even so he knew them all by heart, could recite them in his sleep, act upon them in an instance. 

Except right now, staring at what he believed had to be the most stunning boy he had ever laid eyes on, all his teachings flew from his brain.

“Um”, he said intelligently, “hi”. The boy cocked his head and smiled. Was it possible for people to become more beautiful when they smiled? This boy sure accomplished that task with ease if it wasn’t. “I, uh, Teddy.” Smooth. “I mean my name is Teddy, Teddy Altman.” That was better, clear and understandable. He didn’t completely make a fool of himself. 

Oh who was he kidding if Kate was here to witness his fumbling she’d be laughing herself dead. 

The boy’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, or perhaps that was just Teddy’s imagination. Sunburn, people got sunburn after all. “Billy, my name is Billy Maxifoff.” 

They stared at each other a bit, simply taking each other in. Billy had some of the most beautiful eyes Teddy had ever seen. A deep shade of blue-gray, like the sea after a hurricane. He should feel awkward to be staring so openly but Teddy felt strangely comfortable with Billy. It wasn’t something he felt he could fully explain, it just was. He wondered if this is what his parents felt when they looked at each other. A sense of calm belonging. 

The two boys continued to stare at each other in something of a contented daze when something caught Teddy’s eye. He stopped short before taking a quick glance out of the corner of his eye. 

Was that…a fish tail? 

Teddy's pretty sure he hears Kate's hysterical laughter in the back of his mind as his eyes decide to jump into the back of his head and clock out for the night. 

 

to be continued, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a day and forever ago, but meh I figured it was cute enough. I never continued it, but I'm thinking maybe I'll take another crack at it. I do love me some mermaid lore


End file.
